The Road of the Delivery
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Emily Prentiss lost in a forest, her thoughts and her hopes. I am useless in summary. Thus read and let me Know what you think f it.


_Hi everybody, I'm French and I Translated a One Shot for you._

_I'm not very good in English and I apologize if it's not easy to read._

_Thank you so much to my friend **NTACVic** for her correction._

_I hope that you will like it._

_Enjoy,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Road of the Delivery<span>**

.**  
><strong>

.

.

The fear, the cold, the wind, the rain, the silence … The branches of the trees which lifted up themselves at the rate of the gusts broke out around her. The young woman did not know which side to go and where she was exactly, but she knew she had to continue and not abandon. People were waited for her somewhere and she planned well to find them.

Since how long was she here? Since how long had not she seen a human face? Since how long had not she been hot, ate, has to drink, clean clothes? Since how long had not she be in a warm place, did not she eat, drink and wear clean clothes? She had answers for none of these questions but she had to find some. The only thing that mattered to her was to go out of this lugubrious forest and be finally able be free Freedom was a word she had thought, during certain time, to be an inaccessible thing, a dream, a hope. Ou: Freedom was a word she had thought to be an inaccessible thing, a dream, a hope during certain time.

But today she gave herself the chance to get it, to see it, to feel it.

She had stopped being the toy that she had become and she had decided to become again what she was above all, a strong, independent and definite woman.

Then she ran through these wood looking for the exit, the only chance for her not to die alone here, not to die in the ignorance, not to die in the abandonment.

She was not the ones who hope only in their place that somebody comes to their help. She was of those who were their own help. She was not the one who was waiting in a place for somebody to come to help her. She was the one who was taking matters into her own hands?

The young woman slowed down the walking because her leg was more and more painful, the pain radiating in every part of her bruised body on which all these incited, furious and stupid men worked off their frustrations. They had been especially stupid. Kidnapping her was a risky bet and nevertheless they did it, without taking into account the consequences of their act. It would have been the same for any woman, she was not above the others, but she was a federal agent and therefore, all the police of the place must have been looking for her. At least, she hoped it. She leaned on a tree the time to get her breath back and to calm the pain which was bringing tears to her eyes, tears of sorrow but also fear, distress, shame. So many feelings crowded in her, and she did not know if one day she would manage to forget them, to hunt

all these monstrous memories of her mind.

A noise not far from her put on the alert all her senses and she retained her breath, the fear that they found her taking up her spirit. She heard then dogs barking. Kind or nasty? Friends or enemies? Danger or delivery?

Not willing to take any risk, she resumed her crazy running in trees, stumbling over roots, falling on sharp pebbles. But nothing could prevent her from continuing, only death could put an end to all this.

She eventually uncorks in a small meadow, lined with trees, silent but as terrible as the forest behind her. Did she have to take the risk of venturing in there and therefore, expose herself, or by-pass it and extend her steps?

After what she had been th rough, one or two kilometers would not be a big difference. She thus decided to return a little behind and to restart by sinking a little more into the twilight of this wood which sheltered so much horrors.

Many hours still passed and the sun began to clock above her head. She could see some beams passing slowly between the branches of trees, illuminating the road in front of her. The heat of the day restored her some hope that she had lost little by little during her crazy running.

Had she gone away or got closer to the end of this Calvary? She could not tell, but she knew at least that the dogs were not behind her any more They had lost her track when she had crossed the small brook during the night.

She eventually had made the good decision by by-passing the meadow. But at the moment, her body did not allow her to move any more. It weakened more and more and she felt leaving.

She still looked for the strength to continue a little, saying to herself that she have been getting closer to the exit since the time. But she eventually fell heavily on the ground, her head striking a branch at her feet.

Her eyes closed and she prayed for, when she would open her eyes, being far away from this nightmare, safe in this man's arms she had fought so much for.

It was the end. She was thus going to die alone in this forest which had sheltered all her misfortunes, all her sufferings, all her punishments. She would never see her friends, would not tighten them in her arms as she wished so much it. But worse than everything, she would never revise him, the man for whom she had fought so much, the man for whom she had born so much matter, the man who lived in her heart for a long time.

She regretted then having had no courage to speak to him before, to say to him what she felt in the depths of her.

The fear of the refusal? The fear of the consequences? Little both, but at the moment the only thing which stayed in her was the image of this man engraved at the bottom of her memory, this image which was going to accompany her up to the last home.

The woman heard steps getting closer to her, dangerously fast. But she had no more the strength to get up. She abandoned. She was allowed to go to the fatigue, moving on the death which waited for her the opened arms.

Emily Prentiss closed eyes a last time as a man bent above her. She did not feel the hand settling delicately on her cheek. She did not feel tears coming to get lost on her face tumefied. She did not feel two powerful arms tightening her against a warm body and trembling with sobs. She did not hear Aaron Hotchner telling her how sorry he was.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
